


Prison but not??

by hallo_13



Series: Bowspam [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bowspam, Dream/Tommy, Gore, Hybrids, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Panic Attacks, Protege Tommyinnit, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Slime Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RFP), TUBBO SUCKS IN THIS AND YOU CANT CHANGE MY MIND!-, You looked for this, dont like dont read, dream and tommy are trying to figure their feelings out during war, dream is a hybrid, i cant spell, smut?, tommy is a hybrid, tommy joins dream in chaos, tommy likes the nether
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_13/pseuds/hallo_13
Summary: TW IG-SmutFluffAngstbowspam/dreamxtommy(first few chapters are un-related but decent ig , however i no-longer ship quackity/jschlatt)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Bowspam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184387
Comments: 37
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

Stuff and crap

(Aka give me suggestions)


	2. Icy love (Ghost-Schlatt x Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Schlatt became a ghost aswell (around the same time as Ghostbur ) , it also turns out that he only remembers good things and important things . All of this + his love for his living lover (can he even still be called that?) .  
> What will he do . . ?

No pov  
Quackity trembled throughout L'manberg , heading to a place only he and Schlatt had known about. Unfortunately for him though , it was pissing it down with rain and he was getting hammered by it.  
The only other person usually out in this weather tends to be Tommy heading to Ranboo's or Ranboo heading to Tommy's , Why? No clue.  
But anyways back to Quackity , the main reason he tends to go out in this weather is because he's a duck-human hybrid (who would'a knew?) , After Tubbo had updated the hybrid laws that Schlatt had made for Fundy , Hybrids were warmly welcomed into L'manberg.  
Anyways about an hour or so after that Quackity had found their secret spot , a beautiful ravene like tavern area full of wild life , HELL! Even moon-blooms and the glow-squids lived here! It was their they had their fast date and their last and now . . . It's where Jays (J-Schlatts) body is burried (well besides his heart but y'know-). Quackity had stolen his casket after the "funeral" and re-located it here , he felt like it was right.

Quackity went over and sat criss-cross-apple-sauce-legged in front of Schlatts grave , unknown to a majority of the SMP he really genuinely did miss his deceased lover more than he let on , but recently whenever Quackity had come here he had been feeling a cold but nonetheless warm and love-like aura around Schlatts grave and the tavern around it. So today he got there early , got a spirit box and asked who was there.

That gets us to where we are now.

"Schlatt?!" Quackity said historically , "y-you.. your a.. a ghost to?!"  
"Quackity! Is that? Is that really you?"  
"It is me hombre!"  
"I -" Schlatt let out a sobbing noise , "I love you Quackity.."Schlatt sobbed whilst smiling ,  
Schlatt wasn't able to say anymore before Quackity leapt into the smaller 4'3 Ram-man and sobbed into his chest , whimpering small phrases and words of love and telling Schlatt how much he had missed him.

In the bushes stood Ghostbur , at peace and happy that he had been able to persuade his friend into showing himself to his lover , and god was he happy his friend did it.  
They both were.  
Although Ghostbur had to turn away for a few moments after J-Schlatt and Quackity had begun to kiss , but despite Quackity being taller (only by a bit , hes like 5'3) Schlatt still topped him .

(1/?)


	3. His last life . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angst themed thing about how I think Tommy would die to the hands of Tubbo and an un-named person.  
> Ranboo needs help.  
> But also more attention.

Ranboo rushed forwards as Tommy's body fell to the floor , blood and lava spilling from his eyes and mouth, tears threatening to spill into the mix.  
Ranboo doesn't remember much of what happened after that , it all became a blur of him shouting , crying , screaming for help , for Tommy.  
He remembers Tubbo yelling at Tommy before _____ poured the lava forcefully down his throat and then Tubbo shooting Tommy.  
No one besides Ranboo knew Tommy was on his third and final life that day...that horrible fateful day.  
No one knew that Ranboo was now living in Logstedshire .  
No one noticed.  
And no one cared.  
Dream still visited time to time , only to stop him from killing himself to be a ghost like Wilbur , Jschlatt and Tommy.  
He lived in Logstedshire with Ghostbur and Ghost-innit .  
Ghost-innit however , unlike Ghostbur , remembered nothing and only got sudden memory flashes every day or so , due to this he writes it all down in a hope to remember what happened.  
What he remembers is a mystery to everyone besides Ranboo.  
Tommy as a ghost looks like he's dressed for Halloween , with deep-dark black button like eyes with lava flowing out of them in an almost peaceful seeming way , and a mouth with blood crusted in the corners yet still wet and running and lava that will spill out if his mouth is opened to wide or for to long , his clothes are singed at the ends and covered in soot around his throat and chest area ; His signature red-white shirt covered in blood and ash with Wilburs coat from his insanity arc over the top of it in an attempt to remember his lost memories ...  
But some things are best left forgotten.  
After all what's one to do when left to their own devices in a world full of hate and corruption?  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make more of this au because I really enjoy writing it! Hope you enjoyed.


	4. note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

i am changing this from mini storys to how tommy became dreams apprentice and eventual lover.  
sorry but im hyperfixed and cant help but to write this.

thank you to everyone who enjoyed this book before and i appreciate the kudos!


	5. Prison kinda suck-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw -  
> smut(underage (not yet though-))  
> prison  
> Tommy gets locked in prison with dream (as in hes scentenced there by Tubbo after the explosions.)  
> PANIC ATTACK?(not in detail!)

**Dream couldn't believe his eye's.**

**He knew Tommy would visit today , however he didn't know Tommy and him would get stuck together , but he could practically feel Tommy's uncomfortableness. It wasn't because of him but rather the fact that he didn't know Tommy was a raccoon hybrid and Tommy's animal features were getting restless and wouldn't stay hidden.** **Tommy himself was getting restless. Unbeknownst to him Dream's slime features had slowly begun getting more noticable.**

**(but Dream doesn't know that.)**

**[an hour into the explosions.]**

**Dream had noticed Tommy had begun trembling and shaking at every jolt and explosion , he had offered the boy comfort but had been cussed at multiple times until he stopped trying , this happened repeatedly for hours on end until Tommy fell into the fear stricken fate of a panic attack.**

**Dream helped the best he could which ended up with Tommy falling asleep across his lap , snoring softly.**

**If Dream noticed Tommy's raccoon feature's later that 'day' then it wasn't mentioned.**

**If Tommy noticed Dream's slime feature's then he didn't say so.**

**If they both started getting more openly affectionate then neither males mentioned so.**

=)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =)  
> This is mostly for me to remember the rough plotline lmao


End file.
